Flying Lessons
by Phantom8
Summary: Have you ever seen a Malfoy fly with out a broom???


"Flying Lessons"  
Written by: Stephanie May & Barrie Getz  
  
He flew. Up and down, side to side, back and forth -- but he was lacking something   
that all of the other quiddich players had; his broom. Down at the base of the mass confusion  
between Slytherin and Gryffendor -- something had gone horribly wrong. It was no longer a   
game of "catching the snitch", it was now a game of "catch the Malfoy".  
  
Draco: Help!! Ahhh!  
  
At the heart of this rather sadistic and cruel game, was none other than Gryffendor's   
seeker himself, the amazing Harry Potter -- sitting there on his Firebolt, with his wand in   
one hand; waving it up and down at the young Malfoy.  
  
Harry: Up we go -- down we come...   
  
The Slytherin team members were beside themselves at the horrible sight. Their own   
seeker; Out there, on his own -- being flung in midair from his Nimbus 2001, back towards the   
sky, over and over again.  
  
Draco: Oh god! I'm gonna be sick!  
  
In the stands, the crowd watched on in amazement as the spectacle continued on further.  
There was a bit of rash banter going back and forth amongst the professors -- whom were aghast,  
and quite unsure, what to make of the ordeal -- or what to do to stop it. If they should. . .  
On the side of the Professors' box, Professor Snape put his head in his hands, trying to   
shield his eyes from the horror infront of him -- however, to his immiediate left, sat   
Lucius Malfoy -- In more dismay and shock than even Draco could have been in, at that moment.  
  
Lucius: He's not my son. . . I don't know him. . .  
  
Snape: You never knew him to begin with -- what makes you think that you know him now?  
  
Lucius lifted his head up and glared at Snape.  
  
Lucius: You have a good point.  
  
Behind them, Albus Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were standing up -- watching   
from behind. Dumbledore left his spot in the box, and walked to the edge of the area, to get   
a better glance at young Harry's newly acquired talents.  
  
Dumbledore:Ahhh -- I see that our young Harry, has gained a great understanding for wand   
waving, and the use of magical arts.  
  
Professor Flitwick (( in all of his shortness )), stood up and tugged on Dumbledore's robes.  
  
Flitwick: I think that's a little more than wand waving -- headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore: Quite right, professor... quite right.  
  
McGonagall too, approached the edge of the box to get a better look.  
  
McGonagall: Ohhh!!! I'm going to put a stop to this nonsense at once!  
  
Dumbledore reached over and pulled her hat off of her head; she stopped.  
  
McGonagall: Albus!  
  
Dumbledore: Sit.  
  
She sat down in the first avaliable vacant seat -- next to Lucius Malfoy.  
Snape glared over behind Lucius, and spoke to McGonagall softly...  
  
Snape: It's not everyday, you get to see a flying Malfoy now, is it?  
  
McGonagall just glanced back at Snape and smiled.  
  
Snape: Besides, the little bugger deserves it once in a while.  
  
Lucius: ((chanting)) He's not my son, he's not my son...  
  
In the arena, the spectacle continued forth, with Draco now doing backflips in the air.  
The Slytherins all landed their brooms down at the base of the arena, to get a first handed   
look. The Gryffendors remained airborne, to see the look on Malfoy's face when he hit the high   
altitude.  
  
Draco: uggghhh....   
  
George and Fred Weasley stayed at the top of the arena on their brooms, watching Malfoy.  
  
Fred: I think he's gonna be sick!  
  
George: I think he's gonna be more than just sick --   
  
Draco continued to cry out for help, hoping that someone would come to his defense.  
  
Draco: Professor Snape!!! Dad!! HELP!!!!!  
  
In the box, the professors continued looking onward. Some were applauding Harry's efforts.  
  
Lucius: He's not my son, he's not my son. . . .  
  
Snape stood up and walked over behind Dumbledore.  
  
Draco: ((distant)) Professor Snape! Please... help me!  
  
Snape: Did you hear something?  
  
Dumbledore:What was that, Severus?  
  
Snape just glanced up at Dumbledore --   
  
Snape: Perhaps not...  
  
Down next to Snape, Flitwick was jumping up and down, like a pogo stick.  
  
Flitwick: I can't see, I can't see!!  
  
Snape: Can't you levitate yourself or something?  
  
Flitwick: If I levitate myself, I'll never come back down! Can you pick me up?  
  
Snape: I, I...   
  
Flitwick: Please!!  
  
Snape: Oh, all right.  
  
Snape bent down and picked up the tiny Flitwick, and placed him on the rail infront of him.  
  
Flitwick: Oh -- look at that! Draco's mastered the art of levitation!  
  
Snape: It's not the only thing he's mastered. . .   
  
Flitwick: It's fascinating to watch from this angle -- isn't it Severus?  
  
Snape: Delightful.  
  
Flitwick: ((looking up)) Can I sit on your shoulders?  
  
Snape: What!?!?!?  
  
Flitwick: I want to see Harry!  
  
Snape: Get off of it, you oversized pixie.  
  
Flitwick mumbled under his breath, softly at Snape's comment.  
  
Flitwick: Wretched demon.  
  
Snape glared down over Flitwick's head.  
  
Snape: I heard that.  
  
Back in the field, things were getting interesting. Draco continued to defy gravity --   
with the greatest of ease, at the hands of the master puppeteer. The slytherins were now  
lounging out on the field, passing soft drinks and bottles of water from one to the next.  
Some of the Gryffendors joined them, engaging in fascinating conversation.  
Just then, Madame Hooch walked onto the field. Harry saw her, and stopped his wand waving   
for a moment, keeping Draco suspended in midair. Madame Hooch approached the Slytherins and   
Gryffendors on the field.   
  
Hooch: Ok --  
  
The professors all paused their conversations in the box, to watch Madame Hooch.  
  
McGonagall: Oh, thank god -- she's stopping this nonsense.  
  
Madame Hooch approached a spot in the field, where a cooler had been brought out.  
It was filled with the most wonderful variety of soft drinks and sweets. She reached into   
the cooler and pulled out a blue and silver can of "Red Bull".  
  
Hooch: Ahh... It gives you wings!  
  
Some of the students couldn't contain it anymore. They were laughing so hard, that the  
whole arena shook. Even the professors were laughing a bit. Malfoy remained in the air,   
nearly in tears over the whole ordeal. This was the first time in his life that he'd ever   
been so humiliated.   
  
Draco: Madame Hooch -- please get me down!  
  
Madame Hooch glanced up at Draco.   
  
Hooch: Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy -- I didn't notice you were up there.  
  
She looked over at Harry -- still on his firebolt, wand erect.  
  
Hooch: Harry, how could you do such a thing... I'm so dissapointed in you.  
  
Harry looked over at her, and lowered his wand.  
  
Harry: I'm sorry, Madame Hooch. I was just having a little fun...  
  
In the distance, a faint scream came closer, and closer -- and closer...   
  
Draco: aaaahahhhahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then; they heard a thud.  
  
ALL: ooooohhhh, aaaaaaahhhhh.....  
  
Over the loud speakers, the familiar voice of Lee Jordan came on --  
  
Jordan: I'll give him a 7.5 for that landing! could have been smoother. But it was a nice   
turn around, and backspin before the impact! Whoa! And look at the dent in the grass!   
They'll have to re-seed that spot!  
  
Draco lay there... motionless, but happy to be back on solid ground.  
  
Draco: uggh....  
  
Madame Hooch walked over to Harry, on the broom. Harry put his wand away, but not   
before Madame Hooch could grab it, and hold it extended in Harry's hand.  
  
Hooch: (( softly to Harry )) Actually, I didn't mean it that way. I was hoping you'd continue   
onward. That little punk deserves it for all of the hell he's put you through.  
  
In the box, McGonagall let out a big sigh of relief.   
  
McGonagall: Finally, it's over.   
  
Snape: Damn, we were just geting to the good part!  
  
Flitwick: I think it's fair to say, that young Harry has earned an A+ in my class.  
  
Snape: Sure, sure -- give it to Potter...   
  
McGonagall: We will.   
  
Next to Snape, Lucius still sat there -- his head in his hands. Still chanting.  
  
Lucius: He's not my son, he's not my son, he's not my son....  
  
Snape glared over at him, and placed his hand upon Lucius' back.  
  
Lucius: He's not my son, he's not my son, he's not --  
  
Snape: You do know that it's over. . .  
  
Lucius froze in his seat, and glanced up at Snape.  
  
Lucius: Is he still my son?  
  
Snape: Yes, he's still your son.  
  
The look on Lucius' face turned cold...  
  
Lucius: Damned Potter, can't get anything right.  
  
Snape: Amen. 


End file.
